Flaming Beauty
by GeneralGS
Summary: A being that danced in the colors of red, orange and yellow held the elegance of dancer. The lovely burning colors was her doing but she was so enticing to look at. She was a dream in Scout's eyes, she was truly a Flaming Beauty
1. Author's Note

**Okay so for those of you that have read the story that I've previously written called Pyro's Secret. That story no longer exists on this site or any other site for that matter due to an issue with it being much too similar to another story. So it's pretty much gone. But it's not really a big issue because the author of the story Spark on the Battlefield, OfficerGiraffe, actually helped me flesh out another idea that hopefully won't be similar to another story that may already exist. Figures crossed. But I think that this would do well. So let me give you guys some heads up for when you actually read the story:**

 **-This is a one-sided romance between Pyro and Scout. Scout being the one that will show interest.**

 **-The actual pairing is really Medic and Pyro.**

 **-This is a Female Pyro fanfiction.**

 **-This is supposed to be a comical story but there will be times that the story could screw with your emotions and you'll understand why.**

 **-I didn't stay true to the accents I can't do it for the life of me, but I will use phrases from the team's respective lands.**

 **-I don't own any of the characters besides the depiction I gave for Pyro seeing as we really don't know what they look like, and the plot idea.**

 **Now since that has been said. I would like to say I'm not a fan of writing Author's Notes in each chapter anymore, so this will be one of the only times I, as the Author, speak. Now if your still reading this, screaming "** Shut up and start the damn story! **" I have one more thing to say.**

 **Thank you for taking an interest in my story and I hope you enjoy what I have written and without further ado let's get started :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Cease fire day. One of the only times where both teams of the Reds and the Blues are able to relax and rest up before they have to start up a missions again. These days normally go by in a snap but today was different. Well at least for the red Scout that is. Everyone seems to have given up on one of the biggest mysteries in their team to date. What is under the mask of their fire lover, Pyro. He was the first one to address this issue and almost everyone was down for the idea. Well, almost everyone, Medic seemed to want no part of figuring it out. But he already knew what was hidden inside the mask, there was obviously no way that he would talk because of Doctor-Patient privacy.

But then the rest of the team seemed to have lost interest one by one. The first one to go was Misha, or Heavy if you will. He said that he had a change of heart and didn't want to pry in the little man's life anymore. Then the next two were Demoman and Sniper, their reason was that Pyro was getting to them in terms of being super sweet. They always gave the two baked goodies calling them amazing friends for respecting their privacy. Spy was after he didn't say a word and just called Scout an idiot for being so blind as he himself was beating himself up for not catching something quickly. Then it was Engineer and Soldier. However Soldier seemed more confused about the ordeal while Engineer was discreetly trying to explain the situation.

So that left Scout all on his own on trying to figure out what was the truth behind this fire starting enigma of man. But he wasn't exactly an expert in actually finding clues that was more Spy's turf. He was a novice at best and definitely could use some basic ideas on how to do a better job at it. Then it hit him. As much as it pained him to say it, he needed help. Imagine that an awesome guy, such as himself, succumbed to such a petty beggar for assistance. Scout trudged towards the familiar doors. The ones he seen prior to the incident when the team thought they were going to die in three days because of a weird substance that only infected bread.

The very same doors he walked towards to help him score a date with the lovely Ms. Pauling, who put him in the friend zone a few days after. This was the entrance to Spy's smoking room which is really a lovely Library with a fireplace and for some odd reason a P.A. system. He walked in and looked inside as he saw the French man sitting in his chair inhaling the toxic fumes.

"What do you want _Scout_." The French man hissed, his accent thick and suave, almost silk to the ears. Scout huffed angrily he did not want to ask this douchebag for any help or pointers. Giving this man any more of an ego was playing devil's advocate.

"Ugh… listen Spy, I know I'm not your favorite person on the team."

"What a shocker." Spy commented, the sarcasm was as prominent as the smoke that filled the air.

"But this, Pyro fiasco. It's practically tearing me apart, it's driving me insane and I want closure. I need to know what's under that damned mask!" Scout pleaded, there was a pause as Spy stood up from his chair and looked at the young male as if he were an idiot.

"Scout, here's an outrageous idea that even you could not have thought off. Go ask Pyro."

"What?"

"That's what the others did, as did I." Spy stated as he walked away from his chair and threw the butt of the cigarette into the flames. He started walking towards Scout who was astonished at the knowledge that was given to him.

"Wait so you mean to tell me, that if I walk up to Pyro this very second. They'll be willing to show me what's under the mask?"

"Not only that but they have even been mask free for 1 month already, you were too busy plotting possible ideas on how to see their face you never saw them actually wave to you, say your name and smile." Scout felt like his world was falling apart. All of his attempts have been for naught, if it really was that easy then: him trying to sneak a peek while everyone showered, giving him food in hopes that he'll take off his mask to eat it and him trying to listen to his voice only for him to grab Medic, Engineer or Spy to translate what he signed in sign language for a response. There was no point. He was the only one who didn't know and that truly pissed him off.

"WHAT THE F*CK! I've been working my ass trying to figure out this guy's god damned identity! And you mean to tell me that the best way I could have done it was to ask that short f*cker?! Where is that son of b*tch I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! And ask him if I can see what's under that mask!" Scout ranted Spy face palmed at the younger male and looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"You hooligan… Pyro is most likely to be found in Medic's room. Now get out!" Spy exclaimed in annoyance as Scout grinned confidently towards the infirmary. That is until he froze in front of the room to see Sniper and Demoman pure red by the door frozen in place. When he heard a certain line that came from the room he understood why.

"IT'S ALWAYS THE TEETH WITH YOU, WHY CAN YOU USE YOUR TONGUE?! I'D RATHER BE LICKED THEN BITTEN!" A German accent yelled in exasperation followed by a grunt by the same voice, there was thrashing and the sound of items being dropped to the floor.

"I GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE MENACE, I WILL EXPIREMENT ON YOU ALL DAY!~"

"What the hell is going on in there… Wait little… PYRO I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Scout shouted Sniper heard the shorter male yell this and if what they were hearing was correct he'll ruin the mood for the two. Both Demo and Sniper quickly tried to grab for the young man but he was too fast for their reflexes. The door was forced open as it slammed against the wall it was hinged to. Before the three men was the Medic angrily staring at a jar with a mutant bread loaf. But what caught Scout off guard was the girl who was sat on the ground sadly looking down. Her short light brown hair was put into a loose ponytail, her eyes sharp red orbs, her skin a lovely olive shade.

"Oh… the misleading shouts made me crack a fat… ugh" Sniper stated as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Demo looked at the Australian man feeling just as flustered.

"Aye, there lad. We be a couple of eejits…" Demo commented as both men decided to leave. Leaving only Scout, Medic and the girl behind.

"Alright my mind has to be playing tricks on me, 'cause I'm looking at a girl on the floor of the infirmary. Did Spy actually succeed in killing me? Nah, there's no way, okay so who's the chick?" Medic looked at the door looking at Scout with confusion as did the girl as she stood up and walked towards him. She tilted her head towards him as he felt his cheeks heat up from the close proximity.

"Do you really not know who I am? I mean we see each other every day. I've even said hello to you multiple times, Scout." The girl stated her voice a bit scratchy but it was still a pleasure to listen to.

"Not a clue hot stuff, I'd remember seeing your face to be honest. I never forget a pretty doll such as yourself." Scout flirted making the girl giggle. It brought a smile to Scout's face it was addicting just listening to her.

"Very ironic you say _Hot stuff_ especially when it's in my job description as the red **Pyrotechnics**."


	3. Chapter 2

What did she say? This eye candy of woman, this small lovely flower was really the red Pyrotechnics? The most feared team member amongst the Reds was a woman behind the soulless lenses of the gas mask. This was something that completely took Scout into a loop, he couldn't comprehend this idea at all. Yet, at the same time it made sense. Ms. Pauling and the Administrator were both perfect examples of powerful woman. Heck even his Ma is the only person that he'd get down on his knees for to beg for forgiveness due to his mistake, not that he does but still. She was one terrifying lady and Scout loves her with all of his heart.

"Well there's another terrifying lady to put on the list now."

"Aww, I'm not all bad. I just enjoy burning things to the ground." Pyro stated as her eyes widened slightly making her seem slightly insane. Medic sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead while he used the other to hold the jar containing the bread mutant.

"Liebe, perhaps expressing you infatuation for flames engulfing flesh and objects should be held for the opposing team?" Medic stated as Pyro looked up at the tall German. She pouted her lips as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"I always do! Besides I would never hurt my teammates, unless they do something stupid to get them back on track of course." Pyro stated as she turned her body from the tall German who chuckled at the short woman.

"But Pyro you hit me all the time." Scout stated as Pyro looked back at the agile man and gave him a smug smirk.

"Well that should be self explanatory, Scout."

"Excuse me?! I happen to pull my weight for the team perfectly! If anyone should get the beating it should be Soldier, or even better Spy!' Pyro rolled her eyes as she walked to Scout and poked his nose smiling playfully. He felt his cheeks turn red. What did he expect it was a woman that was really close for comfort. Medic too wasn't enjoying how Pyro was close to Scout. He even squeezed the jar to the point it cracked. The bread mutant was actually trembling in fear.

"Listen Scout, I know your fast, I know your one of the best combatants in the team-"

"As I a- OW! What the hell?!" Pyro thumped his nose when she flicked her fingers on it. He covered his nose as he looked at the short woman.

"-I'm not done. Your also the most irrational in the team, you attempt so hard to put the team on your back that you get yourself killed the most. Your death count actually beats Soldier's death count by a landslide. And Soldier is much more of a loose canon then yourself. Maybe if you relied on the team more you wouldn't die so quickly. And maybe I wouldn't hit you as much." Pyro stated as she gave Scout a sweet smile. Scout then slowly moved his hands from his now slightly bruised nose as he pouted and looked away from Pyro felling embarrassed from her supporting words.

"Fine... I'll give it a try..." Pyro squealed happily as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Good man! Now I'm sorry to have to kick you out but I have to deal with Medic and my little Brian." Pyro stated making Scout look at her in confusion. She backed away from Scout and turned towards Medic.

"Brian?"

"The Bread mutant." Medic replied as he held the now cracked jar. Scout rose an eyebrow unsure as to why they still had that thing at all. But then again Medic has a knack for experiments so it might be a test subject and Pyro is helping. Scout shrugged as he left the infirmary feeling much more relieved to have that mystery solved. Pyro was a girl all this time go figure. He froze in place and stood in the middle of the hall looking down in the ground. Was it true? Was he actions for wanting to do everything himself really affecting the team? Or was it just affecting his ability to be useful? He needed to ask someone who was smart. Definitely no Spy though, that guy can go f*ck himself. He'll ask Engineer his impute on the team is much more reliable then the French man.

* * *

Pyro sighed in relief when Scout finally left as she turned to Medic who was holding the jar and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his cheek seeing him much more frustrated and annoyed and it wasn't Brian this time.

"What's wrong, Wölfchen?" Pyro stated as she looked up at the German man who placed the jar down on the operation table as he placed his hand on her smaller one and smiled softly.

"Nothing Hase. I'm just a bit frustrated is all."

"Was it when Scout came in? Or was it because of how close I was to him?" Pyro asked making Medic sigh in defeat as she giggled. She grabbed her collar and pulled him down towards her as she gave him a peck on his lips making him turn red.

"Wölfchen, ich liebe dich und nur dich. Besides your too much of beast in bed to let you go~" Medic felt his eyes widen in shock at how blunt Pyro was being. But dear god was listening to her speak in his native tongue a major turn on for the man, even when she was lacking in the accent. He leaned down and captured her lips into his own feeling her smile against his lips making him smile as well. Until there was a bite on his arm that pulled him away.

"HURENSOHN!"

"BRIAN NO! YOU DON'T BITE WÖLFCHEN!" Pyro shouted as she pulled the bread mutant off Medic who angrily looked at the creature. Brian was cuddling with Pyro and licking her face like a puppy making her giggle. The mutant bread loaf absolutely loved her to death. But it despised all of the other guys even Medic.

"Oh I can never be mad at you my little Bread loaf~" Pyro squealed as she hugged the bread loaf that wagged it's behind like a dog. She even gave it an Eskimo kiss she turned so she was hugging it from his back while it growled at Medic as he angrily looked at the creature.

"I only tolerate you because Pyro loves you so much. If she didn't I would have had Demoman blow you up to smithereens." Medic whispered darkly.

* * *

Scout found Engi in his work shop working on teleporters and sentry guns. He walked in and looked around the place it was filled with tools and computers to help him program and build the machines. Scout heard a cock of the gun and held his hands up as the barrel of the shotgun was pointed at him.

"The hell Scout. You know better then to sneak up on me while I'm doin' my tinkering. I could of blown you brains to the west side of the cosmos!" Engi exclaimed as he put down his gun and gave friendly smile.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Right, I was wondering how is the team doing like our overall status." Scout asked, Engi rose an eyebrow in disbelief at the city town boy asking him such a thing.

"That's weird, normally you only ask about _your_ over status. Why the change of heart?" Engi asked as he got his mobile chair and pushed himself towards his desk as he pulled up the statistics.

"Pyro thinks that I'm so much of a loose cannon that I'm much worse then Soldier. I mean can you believe that? The nerve of that girl!" Engi chuckled as he moved to the side to let Scout see the Statistics.

"True she maybe a brick shy from the load but she's most definitely got some snap in her garters. She's just under Spy in her statistics and he's in the lead in least amount of deaths, most kills and most success in capturing the intelligence. Your dead last along side Soldier with deaths being you major downfall."

"Wait... What?!" Scout run towards Engi and looked at the monitor in fury. How could this be? Some one as amazing as himself beaten by that shouting idiot that didn't know the difference between Art of War and Noah's Arc is actually doing a better job? The hell? Is the world coming to an end? No it's not because Medic and Engineer would have warn them by now. Was it a dream? Scout slapped himself super hard and grimaced at the pain he inflicted on himself. He even forgot that Pyro had hurt him just prior to him arriving here. So he wasn't dreaming. In fact he was in the midst of reality at this very moment in cease fire day. He was doing something wrong that was making him constantly die, thus is unable to get a proper kill in on the opposing team. Then it struck him like boulder what Pyro had told him

 _...Maybe if you relied on the team more you wouldn't die so quickly..._

Scout considered himself a one man army incapable of failure with his amazing abilities. He didn't like relying on others because that's how he was raised. Working with others is just going to bring him down to failure. But then again The tag teaming between Heavy and Medic when Heavy is Übercharged is amazing, their practically unstoppable and they work as a team. But then there are the loners like Spy and Sniper they prefer to do their own thing rather then communicate with the others. But then again they wouldn't be able to do their job if they didn't trust that the others would do fine on their own. So what was it that he was lacking? What was making him the weak point of their team?

"I don't get it what am I doing wrong?... I don't understand..." Scout growled as Engi sighed as he pat Scout on the shoulder.

"Hot will cool if greedy will let it, Scout. Try and figure out but don't rush it. There's always room for improvement."


End file.
